


Forbidden

by vodkaandlime



Series: Forbidden [1]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fae & Fairies, Forbidden Love, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25958467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vodkaandlime/pseuds/vodkaandlime
Summary: vampire brian gives faerie roger a blowjob
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor
Series: Forbidden [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885390
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Forbidden

Brian’s fangs graze Roger’s neck but do not break the skin.

Roger’s cock is hard. His silken gossamer wings flutter. Brian has noticed that Roger’s wings vibrate when he is excited. He has witnessed Roger floating, rising on his gauzy wings as Brian caresses him.

Brian wonders if he will be permitted a taste of Roger’s precious sparkling red faerie blood. The prospect is dizzying.

It is taboo, of course.

A faerie and a vampire should not be together.

Brian sinks to his knees, flicking his tongue out to lick a bead of pre cum from the tip of Roger’s satisfyingly thick cock. He slides one calloused finger along it and revels in the little hitch of Roger’s breath.

Then Roger’s lovely cock is occupying his mouth. Brian starts slowly and gently, allowing his fangs the lightest of touches on this sensitive skin too. He is rewarded with a little gasp from Roger. He increases the tempo and Roger’s breathing is staccato, his hands tangling in Brian’s hair, his voice husky as he alerts Brian that he is close. 

Brian swallows. Roger sighs.

Roger is glowing from the inside and Brian experiences regret as past experiences have taught him the light will consume Roger – transforming him into a shimmering haze until he contracts to a pinpoint of brightness before he vanishes – his corporeal self extinguished for the moment. 

Brian – creature of darkness – finds it fascinating.

He has tasted Roger’s glittering blood before, hot and sweet, Roger writhing in ecstasy beneath him, Brian’s hand moving on his cock.

Black coffee like tar as the sun set on the following day – strong and aromatic – an unnecessary addiction. Roger’s blood still within him – waning – and yet – still he saw the world differently. Goodness shone out of people – lit up with joy and love. Shadows swirled like smoke around more sinister people and places. Creatures lurked in dark corners.

Creatures like Brian. 

It is forbidden yet they return again and again – the attraction as strong as the moon tugging at the ocean, the moon orbiting the planet. Which of them the satellite? Who exerts the gravitational force? 

An unsatisfying comparison – the moon and the planet met not – unlike Brian and Roger’s deliciously clandestine stolen trysts.

Roger’s light is zapped out of existence - for now - and a smile spreads across Brian’s face. 

Until the next time, then.

**Author's Note:**

> bite size ;)


End file.
